Just an Excuse
by az4ever
Summary: My first fanfic in english, RoyXRiza, hope you like it . White Day, and Roy has to send something to the woman that sent him chocolate on Valentine's Day


**Authors Notes:** Hello! This is my first fanfic in english, andfor my favourite couple from FMA: Roy/Riza. It's short, but I think there's no need to say more. Hope you like it, please review

**JUST AN EXCUSE **

Date: March 14th

Roy Mustang looked up lazily to her 1st lieutenants desk at his right side. He was fully aware of the date it was. As a tradition in Japan, March 14th is the day when a man gives a woman a gift in exchange of that woman's gift to you on February 14th. At that moment Riza Hawkeye was busy with some papers, eventually sighing almost inaudibly and removing some of hair strands away from her face. He had recieved many chocolates in Valentine's Day, but none from her so there was no point on thinking about her on such a day, but while looking seriously at her he noticed something inside his chest. He frowned, that feeling was directly linked to her. Roy turned to his paperwork one more time and after he had finished signing the state paper he had in front of him he opened a drawer and took a little blank paper.

He started to write:

_Riza, _

_Yes, Riza, and not Hawkeye nor Lieutenant nor other formalities for a letter that's written with the sense of nonformality: just me, and what I feel. I know what you are thinking, you are confused and probably are going to give me that usual look of yours, serious but confused. I know today I was supposed to send flowers, chocolates or whatever it was to a beautifull woman who already sent me something that showed appreciation towards me on February 14th and you didn't send anythingt. But, hey, I'm sending it to a beautifull woman that also deserves my appreciation, right? This date is just an excuse, an excuse so I can tell you later "sorry, the date got into me and I got too romantic. You know, it's the date's fault" for wanting to tell you, if not by actions or my own voice, how much you mean to me. That's what this letter is all about. _

_Just a second ago, while I was looking at you I realized something, I need to thank you. Thank you for being there. You've always been there, haven't you? Since we met... you said "I owe you more than you think" and told me you would follow me to the top, and protect me... please don't blush... ...If we hand't decided to stop that in that moment... to not date each other so you could follow me I probably would have fallen in love... And you know? I'm afraid I am. Isn't it strange? Me? I've realized I've never been in love untill I met you, so you see, it's been a while for me to notice it. I don't expect anything from this letter, and as your superior this is the better way I can tell you all this without it being noticed and so you won't be in danger of being moved away from me. Selfish me, you probably are still there because you promissed me you would be there. But... Am I wrong presuming it's because of something more...? _

_Sorry for that, Riza. _

_I could state all the facts I should be, and am, thankfull for but they wouldn't be able to be written all in this discreet piece of paper. Sorry for not being able to send you the tipical chocolates, postcards or flowers. But... if you want to see something beautiful... just take a look at you, at your eyes and embrance your soul... as I would like to do. _

_Thank you _

_Happy White Day, _

_Roy _

"Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"¿Yes, Sir?" –Answered inmediatly looking up at him, who had positioned himself in front of her desk. He had a pile of documents she had to read and administrate on his hands.

"Please, take a look at these." –He then smiled sweetly, briefly but making sure she could see it.

He smiled again when he looked at her while she reached at the piece of paper he had stucked in between all the documents. She started to read, and Roy smiled even more when all his reaction predictions were accomplished. He then glanced at the front, no one seemed to be aware of their lack of formal attitude. Roy continued to sign a couple of documents more and when he took a brief look at her again, he would have sworn he saw her eyes glisten with tears, her face softened, but under control. It hadn't been 30 seconds when she rised too and went to his desk, a little confused but softened faced Roy looking up at her.

Coronel, there's a mistake here. –She said, her voice as always, as if nothing had happened while she pointed to a spot in the document in her hands. She then let fall a little piece of paper. He then understood.

Oh, I see. I'll take a look at it now. –He made a gesture with his hand so she could leave and she went back to her sit.

Roy read what was written:

_You already know what I think... And how I feel. Thank you to you too. _

_Riza _

FIN


End file.
